Field:
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to techniques to perform transactions using a memory device.
Information:
In some applications, it may be desirable to treat a set of instructions as a single operation, called a transaction. For example, a transaction may comprise a begin-event followed by a plurality of instructions or operators that may result in a write to a memory, and an end-event. A transaction may not be partially completed but may either be performed completely and successfully, or fail. In other words, either all or none of the instructions or operators of a transaction are successfully performed. Managing transactions may be a relatively complex task, involving a relatively large amount of software overhead of an operating system of a computing architecture, for example. It may be desirable to reduce such software overhead and complexity.